Electronic devices may use the simple service discovery protocol (SSDP) to announce their presence and exchange messages with other devices on a media local area network (LAN). The simple service discovery protocol is a multicast protocol and may be used by consumer devices operating under universal plug and play (UPnP) conventions. Mobile and stationary consumer devices may be used in home networks. For example, a computer storing media may send photographs to a picture frame device for display. Devices may use the simple service discovery protocol to multicast their identity, their device type, their functionality, and their availability. Devices may multicast video files, audio files, and digital picture files for sharing with other devices in the media local area network. Devices may also use the simple service discovery protocol to discover and communicate with supporting peripheral devices on their own networks such as printers and storage devices. The simple service discovery protocol also promotes interoperability and content sharing between devices in a home network. The simple service discovery protocol may extend the communications capabilities of the television and other traditionally passive consumer home devices to interoperate with computers and other media sharing devices.